Don't Let the Monster Take Over
by Funky chicken nugget
Summary: While investigating a laboratory Edward is exposed to a strange blue liquid. While at first it appears harmless the Elric soon grows ears and a tail. They physical changes are not the worst part though. The boy slowly loses his mind to his new feral side. Thankfully Roy and Al are here to help but will Edward be able to hold on to his humanity or will the monster take over?
1. Exposure

Ed clapped his hands together expecting the familiar blue flash.

Al laughed softly behind him. "Brother no matter how many times you try it your alchemy isn't going to magically come back."

"It's always worth a shot Al. Besides that's why I have you by my side. Can you unseal this door?" Ed asked. Al walked over and with a clap unlocked the door into the lab they were investigating. Edward couldn't help but feel a sense of comfort watching Al. Human hands, human legs, and that kind grin he always remembered albeit a bit older. He would never regret giving up alchemy for his brother.

"Brother hurry up."

Ed startled realizing he had spaced out and Al was already inside. "Yeah, yeah I'm coming Al."

The colonel had sent them on a routine investigation of a laboratory that hadn't been cooperating with the mandatory state checks. They were to sneak in and find if anything was out of line. Ed knew these missions were pointless and he had no real reason to stay in the military but he never had the heart to leave and settle back into the small country life after seeing the world. "Maybe one day when I'm older I'll settle down." Ed thought to himself. "Maybe with Winry. She is really pretty even if she's a gear head. I always kind of liked her. No wait! Stop that Edward! Winry is like a sister to you and you sure as heck don't have feelings for her!"

Al stopped studying Ed "Brother are you sick? Your face is all red." The younger brother started to feel the elder's forehead.

"Stop it Al." Ed swatted the hand away embarrassed. Al chuckled "Brother you have too much pride, but you feel fine?" "Of course I'm fine idiot." Ed crossed his arms in a pout but let the corners of his mouth rise a little.

"Brother did you hear that?" the brothers froze at the sound of footsteps.

"Hurry Al, find him." Ed charged off in the direction of the noise. Suddenly his foot hooked on box of some kind and he tumbled forward and just his luck, straight into a bucket of blue liquid.

"Brother!" Al yelled rushing over.

"Don't touch me Al you don't know what this stuff is." Ed got out angrily wringing his shirt. "This is disgusting." He scrunched his nose in disgust.

"Brother I can't hear the footsteps anymore." The brothers searched the building and found nothing else out of the unordinary.

"Let's report back to the colonel. I'm sure he's dying to hear the details of another stupid pointless mission he sent us on again."

Al looked disapprovingly at Ed. "Brother you know he's General Mustang now and he's done so much for us. Without him we might not have gotten our bodies back. Can't you speak a little more highly of him?"

Ed flashed a smirk. "Sorry Al but to me he will always be the bastard colonel."

Al sighed in defeat. "Let's just get the gunk cleaned off of you brother. You're starting to smell." Al teased pinching his nose and waving his hand.

"Oh hush Al." Ed pouted but smiled at his brother. His dear brother. Those kind eyes and a heart just as golden. No he wouldn't ever regret the decision to give up alchemy for him.

~~~~~Later at the military dorms~~~~~

"I guess the blue stuff was harmless because I feel fine." Ed said shaking his wet hair.

"Brother you're getting me wet." Al laughed playfully punching the others shoulder. Ed yawned.

"I think I'm going to bed Al. G'night. See ya tomorrow."

"Goodnight brother."

Edward pulled the blanket over himself falling asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. He'd have to report to the stupid colonel tomorrow.

~~~~Morning~~~~~

Ed's head was itching terribly. He scratched at his hair angrily. His hand brushed against something soft on his head. He yelled jumping out of bed swatting at his head. Al burst into the room.

"Brother what's going on!"

"Al I think there's a bug or a mouse or something in my hair get it out." Ed yanked on the soft thing and yelped in pain as he did so. "Whatever it is it's stuck tight. What are you doing Al come help me?" Ed froze when he saw his brother staring mouth a gap at him. "Al?" Ed asked uncomfortable by the look Al was giving him.

Al walked over to the dresser grabbing a mirror. "Um brother?" Al held up the mirror at Ed. "I don't think that blue liquid was nothing.

Ed snatched the mirror in shock. On top of his head were two German Shepard like ears the same color as his hair. He touched one softly. "Oh my God Al. I have freakin dog ears."

Al touched one and half smiled coyly. "Well at least they are cute."


	2. What's going on?

Edward had discovered within the last several hours that not only did he have ears but it appeared he was also growing a tail. Although it was only a small stub at the moment he had already assumed it would continue to grow.

"Do you think its temporary brother?" Al asked staring at his ears.

Ed made an attempt to shield his ears with his hands. "I don't know Al. I hope so." Ed laid his face in his hands intently thinking about the situation he was in. "Is it temporary? How will I hide this until it goes away? Should I tell someone? What do I do if it's permanent? I am not ready to go from a fifteen year old boy to a fifteen year old house pet." Ed felt something rub his ear and his body unwilling relaxed as he leaned in towards the hand. Ed jumped realizing what he just did and angrily slapped the hand. "Alphonse what are you doing?" he yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry brother." Al laughed "they just looked so soft and you seemed to be enjoying it for a second."

Ed glared at his brother. I am not some dog Al don't do that again."

Al smiled and in barely concealed laughter muttered "I'm sorry brother I won't pet your ears again." Both boys jumped when someone knocked on the door.

"Edward and Alphonse Elric are you in there?"

The calm voice of the colonel echoed through the door. Alphonse and Edward looked at each other in horror. The colonel could not see him like this.

"M-maybe you should tell him brother?" Al suggested.

"Are you insane he would never let me live this down? Besides this is my problem I'll take care of it myself."

At that moment the colonel decided to let himself in with the spare dormitory key he kept since he after all the boys legal guardian. Ed made an unceremonious dive behind the couch and Al tried to keep a normal tone calling out.

"Hi colonel I was just about to answer the door."

Roy looked around noticing the younger Elric was alone. "Alphonse where's your brother?"

"Oh Ed he um brother is out right now at the er the library yeah the library!"

Alphonse looked please with his lie while Edward had to suppress a sigh. Al was never the best liar. The poor kid was too honest and kind.

~~~ROY~~~

Roy was not one to miss something like that. He called out in a taunting voice "Well I hope the little shorty doesn't need someone to help him reach the top shelf." At that Edward bolted out from behind the couch.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LITTLE PIPSQUEAK WHO EVEN AN ANT COULD STEP ON?!"

Roy was about to laugh and tell Fullmetal that he had said no such thing when he noticed the pair of ears atop of the boys head. "My God." He muttered under his breathe. "What have you boys gotten into?" He face palmed. They couldn't even handle a simple laboratory check without getting into some kind of trouble. "Look Fullmetal, I know the last four years of your lives revolved around getting your bodies back but I don't think you need any extra pieces." He flicked his hand in the direction of the ears.

Ed blushed profusely. "Well colonel maybe if you wouldn't send us on stupid missions this wouldn't happen." Edward argued.

Roy put on his signature smirk at Edwards embarrassment. On the inside he was concerned about the boy. "Were the ears the only thing that's changed? Is it reversible? Fullmetal needed to go see a doctor." Roy grabbed Ed's coat by the door and handed it to the boy.

Edward looked at him confusedly pulling on his coat. "Wait what's going on?"

"You." He said pointing at Ed. "Are going to see doctor Marcoh." Roy yanked Ed's hood up successfully covering his ears. "Come on we will take my car."

Edward help tightly to his hood as he walked the short distance to Roy's car quickly clambering into the back. Al got in next to him. As they drove Roy quizzed them in what happened. "Where were you?"

"Where do you think bastard?" Edward crossed his arms and stared out the window.

"Fullmetal I know your temper is as short as your height but can you please not be a smart alec for once and answer my questions?"

Edward tensed and the only thing restraining him from lunging at Roy was his seatbelt. "DON"T CALL ME LITTLE YOU PERVERTED EGOTISTIC JERK!"

Roy calmly replied to the screaming boy. "Now, now Fullmetal we don't have time for these little arguments." Roy quickly cut off another rant. "Alphonse what was your brother doing the day this happened and how long has he been this way.

"We were at the laboratory you sent us to yesterday and we were trying to track down where footsteps were coming from when brother tripped and fell into a bucket of some kind of blue liquid."

Ed butted in "I didn't trip somebody left a stupid box in the middle of a hallway. I mean who does that it's a safety hazard." The elder brother whined.

"Quiet Fullmetal." Roy hushed the boy. "Go on Alphonse."

"Well general he was fine last night but this morning when he woke up he had these dog like ears. He also has the start of a tail growing. W-will you be able to fix brother?" Roy glanced in the mirror at Alphonse's worried expression.

"Everything will be fine Alphonse. Doctor Marcoh will take great care of your brother."

Edward huffed in the seat next to Al. "Stop talking about me like I'm not here." Alphonse apologized to his brother before returning to looking out the window.

Roy pulled into the driveway of house at the outskirts of central. Piling out of the car they started to walk towards the door when Roy saw Edward suck in a nervous breathe. He softened at the sight realizing that Edward was scared. He was just a little kid after all and these changes to his body must be scaring him. Roy placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's alright to be nervous Fullmetal, but don't worry Doctor Marcoh will fix this." He smiled what was supposed to be a comforting look.

Edward brushed his hand off and muttered a quick "I'm not scared just annoyed that I have to keep looking at your smug face and have to hide these stupid ears."

Roy smirked at the boy trying to act tough but the visible relax in Ed's shoulders proved that he had comforted the boy somewhat. With that he knocked on the door.


	3. Diagnosis

~~~~Roy~~~

"Well… this is interesting to say the least." Marcoh said examining Ed's new ears.

Al nervously paced across the room. "You can fix brother right?"

Marcoh smiled calmly at Al. "Well we sure can't let your brother turn into a dog can we?"

Al smiled and let out a nervous breathe.

Marcoh motioned Roy into the back room. "What's the verdict Marcoh?" Roy asked.

"I've seen cases of humans being transmuted into chimeras but never a liquid transforming them." Marcoh stroked his chin thoughtfully,

"But you can fix him right? You're the best doctor I know." Roy had placed all his faith in Marcoh. He was positive Marcoh knew how to fix this but Roy felt his heart drop nervously in his chest when the doctor replied.

"I can stop the physical changes from progressing any farther. The tail and ears can be removed with surgery but that's probably not a good idea right now because of the other issue…"

"What issue Marcoh just spit it out." Roy's concern for the boy was growing with the notable signs of Marcoh trying to figure out how to explain the next part to Roy.

Marcoh placed a comforting hand on Roy's shoulder. "I can't account for the boys mental state. The signs are not noticeable now but slowly the boys mind will deteriorate until it's nothing more than a feral dog. I can't reverse the effect with the knowledge I have now. Maybe with a sample I could find a cure. I don't recommend the stress of surgery right now because I don't know how long his mind will hold up." Marcoh looked down sadly. "I'm sorry Roy I wish I could do more."

"No you helped a lot Marcoh." Roy was already losing himself in his head. "Feral? He's saying Ed is going to lose his humanity. The boy was not going to like the idea of losing his mind. He'd probably run away from everyone in fear of endangering his brother and comrades. No this was not going to go down well with Ed."

Roy walked back in to the room where the boys were.

"What'd the doctor say Edward piped up almost immediately?"

Roy walked over to Edward and in that moment all he could think about was the Fullmetal Alchemist is just a little kid. Fifteen years old and he had already been through so much. In that moment looking into those hopeful gold eyes Roy knew he couldn't tell him the truth. He wouldn't be able to stand the crest fallen look he would have and then the fear that would settle into the boy. He was going to take his team back to the laboratory and they were going to collect samples of the blue liquid. They were going to crack this case and whoever was behind it would not be able to withstand Roy's fury. If things went as planned Edward would never know that he almost lost his sanity. He would just remember this as a silly inconvenience.

Roy smirked at the boy. "Well pipsqueak you're in luck. This is just a small inconvenience that can big fixed with surgery."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HIS EARS ARE BIGGER THAN HIS HEAD!" Ed jumped up yelling and tried to punch Roy while Al held him back.

Roy could see the relief on the boy's face despite the ranting. He was going to fix this. He wouldn't let the Elric brothers suffer anymore. Edward would be okay. He never wanted to see the boy's relief turn to fear.

"Come on Al, let's go home." Ed called.

Roy stepped in front of the exit blocking their path. "Not so fast Fullmetal."

"What now colonel. You said the doctor referred to this as a small inconvenience?"

Roy pointed to the boy "You. Are coming to live with me."

The look of horror that filled Ed's eyes would've been priceless if the situation wasn't so drastic. "No way am I living in your house. I cannot wake up to your smug face every morning." Ed tried to charge out the door.

Roy grabbed him by the arm yanking him back. "You can and will. The doctor says you need to stay supervised and under medication until you can be prepped for removal surgery. They need to do some research and planning before then. Until then you have to stay under the watchful eye of your legal guardian to make sure you are healthy and take your medicine. Said legal guardian is me."

Al stepped forward. "Colonel I'd rather not be separated from brother." He stared down at his feet.

Roy ruffled Al's hair. "You can stay with me too Al." Al's expression brightened immediately.

"No way Al! We are not staying with the bastard colonel." Ed crossed his arms angrily.

"Brother please. We have to do ass the doctor says and every time I try and make you take medicine you throw kitchen utensils at me and run away. I trust the colonel to do a better jobs forcing it down your throat then me." Al glared at his brother. "Now do what the doctor tells you. We are going to Roy's."

Ed pouted for a moment but let out a reluctant sigh. "Okay Al but not for long."

Al smiled at his brother. "Okay let's go get our things."

Roy ushered the boys to the car after having a quick word with Marcoh about his plans. The man wished him good luck and they all waved farewell as they turned the corner of the street. Roy had a lot of trouble in store for him.

Authors Note: _Thank you to all who have been reading my story. I didn't expect anyone to actually read this. I'm going to try and update at least once a week because I know how painful it can be waiting for new chapters. As always reviews and criticism are always welcome._


	4. Welcome Home

~~~~~Edward~~~~~

Roy made a sweeping motion around the living room. "Welcome to my humble abode boys. Three rules, as long as you're under my roof I want to know where you are going when you leave, try to clean up after yourselves, and respect me and I'll respect you."

Edward studied the house around him. Much to his annoyance that he had to live with the colonel he couldn't help his curiosity as he studied the living room. It had book shelves across the wall with several titles Ed knew he couldn't resist looking through. He made a note to ask Roy if he could borrow some later. There was a plain black leather couch with a matching chair and very few decorations. The room looked simple and convenient just like you'd expect from a man in the military. It was obvious he didn't stay at his home very often. To the right was an opening leading to a small kitchen and a dining table. There was a set of stairs directly across from the door.

Roy tugged on one of Ed's new ears startling him. "Fullmetal I know you are in awe of my beautiful home and looking forward to all the time we are going to have together but I think you'd like to see your room now yes?"

Ed's ears went defensively back on his head at Roy's teasing.

"Look at brothers ears! There so cute!" Al squealed.

Ed swatted the hand away as Al reached to pet him while blushing profusely as Roy laughed. "I'm not cute Al."

Roy snapped his fingers getting the two boys to look at him. "Follow me." Leading the boys up the stairs he pointed out four doors. "The two rooms on the left are both guest bedrooms. You can fight amongst yourselves over which room you get. Mine is the one on the right. At the end of the hall is the bathroom.

Roy kept talking Ed became distracted as he saw a bug fly by. Immediately he snatched the bug out of the air and shoved in his mouth without thinking. Looking up he saw Al and Roy looking at him with shocked disgusted expressions. Realizing what he had just done he spit the bug out wiping at his tongue.

"Brother are you okay?" Al asked.

"I'm fine Al." Ed reassured the younger sibling. Lost in thought he let Al take the room closest to the bathroom and he wandered into his temporary new room. "Why did I eat a bug, that's disgusting? I must be really tired and this must be a side effect of was ever this is." He flicked one of his ears thoughtfully. Ed curled up on his bed and finally fell asleep.

"ED, AL, BREAKFAST!" Ed almost fell out of bed at the yelling. Wandering downstairs he found Roy mixing some eggs and a pile of pancakes on the counter. "I didn't know you could cook?"

Roy laughed. "Well pipsqueak to grow up big and strong like me you have to know how to make a good meal."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULDN'T EVEN REACH THE COUNTER." Ed flailed his arms yelling and at that moment AL drowsily walked downstairs rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Brother stop yelling, you're going to wake the neighbors." Al yawned.

"Not my fault he was being a bastard." Ed pouted. Walking over to a chair he sat down and Roy placed a plate of food in front of him. It looked and smelled delicious. Inhaling the scent he took a bite. "I'll admit Colonel your cooking isn't half bad." Roy only smirked in response. Edward inhaled the food with a gusto that would've made the most competitive food eater proud.

"Brother can I have your bacon?" Al's hand reached to snatch a piece off Ed's plate.

Ed's instincts kicked in at the threat to his food and he lunged forward.

"Ow brother did you just bite me?" Al held his hand tenderly studying the teeth marks.

Ed covered his mouth in shock. "Al I'm sorry I don't know what came over me I didn't mean it I swear." Getting up he ran from the table knocking over a chair in the process. He didn't care he just had to get away from that look of hurt in Al's eyes. He had injured his own brother and he didn't even know why. What was happening to him?

~~~Roy~~~

"Alphonse let me see your hand." Roy gently held the fourteen year olds hand in his own studying the bite. "Looks like he didn't break the skin but it might leave a small bruise for a few days." Roy said noticing a few spots turning slightly blue.

Alphonse hesitantly met Roy's eyes. "Colonel Mustang… I mean general. Sorry brother keeps calling you colonel so I do out of habit. Anyways colonel, I mean general."

Roy held up a hand cut off the boys rambling. "I have never corrected you and your brother for calling me colonel before. There is no need for formalities call me Roy or Mustang if you'd prefer. Now go on ahead and say what you want to say."

Alphonse smiled softly before his face became serious. "Mustang what's wrong with my brother?"

Roy let out a long sigh before telling the young boy the bad news.

~~~~Alphonse~~~~~

Al was having a hard time processing what Roy told him. "My brother is turning into a feral animal and you're telling me we don't have a cure yet?" Alphonse wrung his hands worriedly.

"I have faith in Marcoh and so should you Al. The doctor knows what he's doing and we are sending out a search team to the lab tonight. I need you to make sure Fullmetal doesn't leave the house and I think it is best not to tell him." Roy replied.

"Mustang you know brother won't stay inside. He will sneak out of the house when he gets restless." Al laid his head in his hands sighing.

Roy placed a reassuring hand on the boys shoulder. "Don't worry Alphonse. The medicine we are giving him will slow the transformation down and there's a sedative we are giving him so he's too drowsy to try and leave. We will cure your brother."

Alphonse tried to hide his distress. He needed to stay strong for his brother. Ed needed him the most right now and he wasn't going to let him down now. Giving Roy a determined nod he got up to go find his brother.

~~~Edward~~~~

Ed buried his head into his pillow at the sound of footsteps. "Alphonse I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me but I didn't mean it. If you want to stay away from me it's fine. I understand." Ed choked back a sob building in his chest. He felt a warm hand placed on his back. He looked up meeting golden eyes that reflected his own.

Alphonse pulled Ed into a hug. "I'm not afraid of you brother. It's just a side effect, it's not your fault."

Ed wrapped his arms around his brother. He should've known from all they've been through that Al would never leave him no matter what he did. "Thanks Al, how's your hand." He pulled his brother's hand closer studying the bruises.

Al pulled it away from him. "Don't worry brother it will go away in a few days. You know we've both had worse while sparring."

Ed chuckled "Remember that time teacher chased us swinging the broom and then hung us upside down by the clothes line because we didn't do the laundry."

Al laughed. "She was so mad she left us there until our face started to turn blue."

The brother's laughter filled the house and for a moment they forgot their worries.

~~~~Roy~~~~

Roy knew he was about to face the biggest war he'd ever fought. He might not survive this battle. "Boys can you come down here." He called up the stairs. The boys appeared in front of him. The moment of truth. "Al grab him!" He yelled.

Al wrapped his arms around Ed pinning them to his side. Ed struggled in his arms. "Hold still brother!"

Ed continued struggling. "Al, colonel what are you doing?!"

Roy smirked at the boy. "Time for your medicine Fullmetal."

The boy's struggles became renewed with new strength. He twisted out of Al's grip and quickly ran into the living room jumping over the sofa and hiding behind the chair. "You can't make me take it!" He screeched.

"Okay Al you take the pills and I've got the shot." Al met Roy's gaze with a determined nod. Roy quickly veered left while Al went right trying to corner Ed. "Fullmetal let's not make this difficult." Roy lunged towards Ed but at that exact moment he slid through Roy's legs and bolted for the kitchen. "Darn that little pip-Woah!" Roy barely ducked in time as a frying pan sailed over his head. "I guess you weren't exaggerating Al."

Al shrugged. "Brother can be very dramatic sometimes." He dodged as a fork flew past him. "Now what Mustang?" Al asked as Ed bolted past them up the stairs knocking down anything in his path.

Roy looked at Al. "There's only one thing to do. We need the Hawk's eye."

Author's Note:

 _Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. This chapter might be the longest one yet and I hope you enjoy it. There will be more cute moments and some darker ones in future chapters. I will take into account any requests you may have. Once again I'd like to thank all of those following my first story._


	5. Trust

~~~~Hawkeye~~~~

"Thank you for coming Hawkeye." Roy took her coat. He's upstairs somewhere. "Please try not to make too many bullet holes in my walls."

Hawkeye saluted. "No promises sir." She let an almost invisible smile on her face when Roy's face paled. She laughed internally when Roy grabbed Al's arm dramatically.

"With how much repairs are going to cost how will I be able to afford to take beautiful woman in miniskirts to dinner anymore." The grown man sobbed into the young boy's shirt as Al tried to awkwardly comfort Roy.

"Sir may I have Edward's medicine?" Roy perked up almost immediately.

He handed her the syringe and pills his face going back to the familiar stoic military expression. "Hawkeye I know you have been filled in on the situation but I honestly don't know how he will react. Sometimes he's completely normal and then other times in short flashes its obvious something isn't right in his head."

Hawkeye nodded. "Don't worry sir. I am a trained solider. I can handle a fifteen your old boy with some dog ears. Roy smiled grimly at her. She hid her gun under her shirt ready to fire before making her way upstairs. Looking around she noted the fallen picture and the cracked bedroom door. Slowly she cracked it open. "Edward?" she called looking around the room. Creeping towards the bed she heard a low growl coming from beneath it. Crouching down slowly she found the small alchemist teeth barred and ears planted firmly back on his head. "Edward it's time for your medicine."

The boy growled even louder. "Don't come near me with that death trap. It's almost as bad as that vile cow juice!"

Riza sighed and pulled out her gun. The boy flinched when he saw it so she held it away from him making it obvious as she turned the safety on before tucking it back in her belt. Ed visibly relaxed with the weapon out of sight.

"So you're not going to shoot me?" Ed asked hesitantly.

Riza smiled gently and leaned back against the night stand studying him. "Edward do you remember when I gave you that gun?"

Ed looked confused as he replied. "Yes why?"

"I gave it to you because I trust you. The gun isn't what kills people. It's the person pulling the trigger. I wouldn't just give someone I thought would misuse it. I would only give it to someone I had complete trust would only use it when absolutely necessary." She smiled again. "When they had someone they needed to protect. I trust you Edward and that's why I handed you that gun because I knew you'd only use it for good. Now do you trust me?"

Ed looked lost in thought for a moment before replying. "I would trust you to guard my back if I didn't know the colonel needed you more. Bastard would get shot the next time it rained without you." He grinned.

She held out the pills and needle. "Then do you trust me enough to give these to you?"

He nodded hesitantly. "I still don't like it but I'll take them. I know you'd put a bullet in me if I didn't anyways." He chuckled trying to disguise the nervousness in his voice before crawly out from beneath the bed.

She grabbed the water off the night stand and watched the boy struggle before finally getting the pills down with one big gulp. "Okay Edward I promise it will be fast. It's okay to be afraid. Even soldiers have fears."

"Oh yea? What's yours then?" He asked titling his head.

Riza tried not to laugh at Edward knowing he wouldn't take it well. One of his ears was cocked along with the tilting of the head. He looked just like a confused puppy. "Well Edward I'm afraid of losing the one I have to protect. Without him my life would lose all meaning and I don't think I could keep living."

Ed smiled. "You should tell the colonel how you feel. I know he acts like a womanizer but he obviously only has eyes for you."

Riza blushed changing the subject. "Ready Edward? On three. One, two." She stuck the needle in quickly. Ed winced and his whole body tensed. "Edward?" she asked. "Are you alright?"

He smiled nervously. "Never better."

"You can let go then." She nodded towards his death grip on her free hand. He pulled his hand back blushing profusely. "Sorry Lieutenant and thank you, for you know, telling me your fear."

She smiled. "You can call me Riza."

He grinned. "Call me Ed then."

She smirked. "Well Ed why don't we put on a show and scare the colonel and your brother?"

He evilly grinned. "I'm in!"

~~~~Roy~~~~

Roy jumped when he heard gun shots. He glanced at Alphonse worriedly before approaching the stairs. Just then Edward stumbled out clutching his side stained in red.

"Colonel." He called falling forward.

Roy ran to his side. "Fullmetal are you alright? Can you hear me?" Edward blinked slowly at him before leaning in towards his ear.

"She said you didn't finish your paper work. Your next colonel. Run, save yourself. Hurry before she gets you to…" Ed's head flopped over and his voice trailed off.

"Brother!" Al seemed to come out of his daze rushing towards his brother and holding him close to his chest.

Click. Roy's face paled at the sound of a gun being loaded. Alphonse and he both looked in utter terror towards the shadow of a woman coming towards them. The gun was the first thing they saw as she stepped into the light. "Lieutenant please. I'll never skip my paperwork again." She clicked the first bullet into place. "O-or make jokes about making the female military workers wear miniskirts." He bowed into a praying position begging for his life.

At that moment the Fullmetal alchemist hero of the people burst into laughter and even more shocking the Hawk's eye laughed along with him. Alphonse and Roy stared at each other in shocked confusion.

Edward continued laughing. "You guys should've seen your faces. Can't you tell the difference between ketchup and blood by now?"

Riza smiled and helped Roy up.

"You're evil Hawkeye." He smirked.

"Really sir. If I was going to murder you over paperwork and miniskirts you'd be long rotted by now." She saluted.

"You always did have a twisted since of humor." He smiled wryly.

"Shh brothers asleep." Al held a finger motioning to his lap. Ed had fallen asleep with his head curled in Al's lap. Al was stroking Ed's ears and the boy made contented sighs in his sleep nuzzling his face in Al's hand. "He's so cute." He squealed quietly.

Roy bent down taking Ed from Al's arms and cradling him in his arms. "I guess the tranquilizers kicked in. How'd you get him to take them Hawkeye?" He asked.

"It's a secret." She teased. "Shall you put him to bed and we will gather the team for the investigation?"

"Thanks Hawkeye." He carried Edward upstairs. "Wow he's so light." He thought to himself. "Sometimes I forget how small he his. After all he's only fifteen." He placed the boy gently on his bed. Studying the boys sleeping face in the ketchup covered clothes and boots he knew he couldn't leave him like that. He went over to his bag finding a night shirt. He propped the boy up sliding the shirt over his head. He slid the boy's arms into the night shirt buttoning it up and pulled off his boots. He didn't think he'd appreciate having his pants removed so he left those alone. He slowly rested the boys head on his pillow and pulled a blanket over him. He couldn't get over just how innocent and childish he looked in that moment. Noticing the ears he couldn't resist. He stroked one ear softly. "They're soft." Ed cuddled closer leaning into the hand. "He really is adorable Alphonse was right. Hughes would definitely want a picture of this if he was here. Maybe I should take one. Ed doesn't have to know."

"Mustang?" Roy jumped at the voice behind him quickly pulling his hand back. "What are you doing?" Al asked watching Mustang.

Roy coughed trying to ease his embarrassment. "Just making sure he doesn't wake up covered in ketchup with a crick in his neck."

Al smiled. "His ears are too cute to resist I know." He smirked then walked into his own room.

Roy shook off his embarrassment before heading downstairs where Hawkeye was waiting. "Lieutenant it's time to catch these guys and find a cure for the Fullmetal Alchemist!"

Authors Note:

 _This was more of a funny chapter but there will be some dark ones soon. For now though I hope you enjoy this goofy chapter. Thank you for reading as always!_


	6. Babysitting

Chapter 6:

~~~~Roy~~~~

Roy pulled on his gloves with a determined expression. "Team tonight we are investigating the laboratory that has turned Fullmetal into a dog. Havoc you will be keeping a careful eye on Fullmetal tonight!"

"Yes sir." Havoc saluted.

"The rest of you come with me." Roy waved farewell to Havoc. Roy marched determinedly in front og his team. "Don't worry Ed we are going to save you."

~~~~Havoc~~~~

Havoc had yet to see the Chief and wasn't sure what to expect. He was more than a little surprised to see Alphonse opening the door with the Chief poking his head out from behind him eyes wide and ears perked. Havoc held back a laugh looking at the boy. Hawkeye was right he is pretty cute. "Hi Al, hi chief." He grinned reaching for a cigarette.

Al stopped him. "Please no smoking in the house."

Havoc let out a disappointed sigh and put the cigarettes away. He clapped his hands together suddenly making Al jump. "What do you boys want to do first? Are you hungry?"

Al smiled. "A little."

Havoc grinned. "Help me cook then."

Ed and Al looked at each other. Before Ed spoke up. "We haven't cooked since are mom died. So I don't think we know how." Ed ears drooped.

Havoc ruffled the boy's hair. "Then I'll teach you." He ushered them into the kitchen. "How do you guys feel about pizza?"

Al smiled. "Sounds good to me." Ed smiled slightly as well.

Havoc went to the fridge pulling out the ingredients they would need. He balled up the dough and rolled it in Ed's direction. "Can you roll..." Havoc trailed off noticing the ball of dough had been placed back in front of him. He rolled it towards Ed again and watched as Ed placed it back in front of him. "Ed what are you doing he asked?"

Ed placed the dough back in front of him titling his head. "Nothing what are you talking about Havoc?"

Havoc shook his head and laughed a little. "Nothing Chief. Can you roll that dough out for me into a big circle?"

Ed's smiled. "Sure." He grabbed a rolling pin and began to smooth out the ball of dough.

"I'm going to have to try throwing a ball for him later and seeing what he does." Havoc thought to himself laughing internally.

"Um what do I do?" Al asked shyly.

Havoc handed him the sauce. "When he's done I want you to smear a light coating of this all over the dough."

Al smiled. "Okay!" He helped Ed shaped the edges of the dough before smearing sauce on it. They finished with putting cheese and pepperoni on it. Everybody laughed when Ed threw a handful of cheese as Al and Al smeared sauce on his brother's nose. They cleaned up the mess they made while the pizza cooked.

~~~~Roy~~~~

Roy team busted down the laboratory door and charged in. Roy studied the room. "Spread out and call for back up if you find any blue liquid or someone here." With Riza at his back gun ready they headed for the direction Ed claimed he had fallen into the liquid. The building looked like it had been hastily cleaned up and there were empty file cabinets left open. Roy approached a bucket that looked like the one Ed has described. "Crap." He muttered under his breathe. "It's gone."

The team gathered back in the middle of the room. "Did anybody find anything?"

"No sir." They all looked disappointed and frustrated.

Roy kicked a box in frustration. "Dang it! Now what!?" Riza placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sir look there." She pointed to wear the box had been before he kicked it. There was a wallet that had been hidden under it.

Roy snatched it quickly. "The information is probably fake but the picture we can work with. Team we have a lead." Roy smirked as his team saluted.

~~~~Ed~~~~

Ed was contentedly full and patted his belly. "Boy am I stuffed." He sighed happily.

Al chuckled. "Well you did eat almost a whole pizza on your own."

"Hey I shared a little." Ed objected.

Al poked his brother's stomach. "Yeah maybe a slice or two for me and Havoc." Al pulled down Ed's shirt. "You're going to catch a cold if you leave your tummy exposed like that." He scolded.

Ed waved nonchalantly. "I'm not going to get sick that easily." He leaned forward rubbing his tailbone. It had been hurting there all day. He didn't Havoc and Alphonse to know though.

At that moment Havoc spoke up. Al could you go see if there are any extra blankets upstairs."

"Sure thing." Al called cheerfully walking away.

Havoc frowned at Ed. "Pull your pants down."

Ed screamed. "What!?" His face turned red flustered.

Havoc stepped towards him. "You have been rubbing your tail bone all day. Let me see or I'll check by force."

Ed stopped him. "Okay, okay I'm taking them off." Ed blushed furiously as he pulled his pants down.

"Boxers too." Havoc looked at him sternly.

Unbelievably Ed's face turned even redder as he pulled down his boxers and exposed a medium length golden tail. Havoc had a surprised face and Ed pulled his pants back on embarrassed. This is why he didn't tell anyone. It was embarrassing. He starred at his feet.

Havoc seemed in thought for a moment before hitting his fist on his palm. "Hold on I'll be right back." Havoc went upstairs as Al came down.

"Brother where is he going and why is your face red." Al seemed concerned. "Do you have a fever?" He held out a hand to feel his brother's forehead but Ed batted it away.

"I'm fine Al." He crossed his arms stubbornly. Al sat beside him and they waited until Havoc came back down holding a pair of Ed's jeans and boxers Roy had bought him.

"Change into these." Havoc handed he clothes to Ed.

Confused he walked into the bathroom to change. He slipped on the clothes to find a tail hole had been cut into them. They fit comfortably and his tail waved back and forth freely. "Well I'll be darned." Ed grinned walking out. "Thanks Havoc. This is a lot better."

Al's eyes widened as he noticed the tail. "Brother how long has that been there?"

"About two days. I didn't tell you and Roy because I was embarrassed." Ed smiled. "I guess that was silly. When Havoc found out he didn't laugh he just made my clothes more comfortable."

Havoc smiled. "I'm your friend Chief and so are the rest of the team. You can trust us. Now come over here and let me check and make sure I cut the hole in the right spot."

Ed walked over and yelped as a needle went into his arm. "HAVOC YOU TRAITOR." He screamed.

Havoc and Al laughed. "Don't think you can get out of the pills either. Al and I slipped them into your dinner.

"They betrayed me." Ed pouted his tail swishing angrily.

~~~~Roy~~~~

Roy rang the doorbell feeling a little better that they had a lead and concerned about leaving Ed and Al so long. "I swear if Havoc let either one of my boys smoke a cigarette while I was gone I'll have his head." The door sung open and Roy stumbled and fell on his butt as Ed tackled him.

"Hi." Ed called a mysterious new tail wagging excitedly behind him. "I missed you, you were gone a long time, welcome back, I have a tail now isn't that cool."

"Brother what are you doing?" Al called.

Ed seemed startled out of his dazed rambling and his face turned red. Quickly he got up and pulled Roy to his feet. "Sorry Colonel. I don't know what came over me." He started at his feet.

Roy laughed loudly startling Ed. ruffling the boys hair between his ears he smiled a genuine smile. "I missed you too Ed."

Ed looked startled. "You've never called me anything but Fullmetal before."

Roy smiled. "Well I see no harm in calling each other by our first names unless you prefer formalities?"

Ed tried to hide his smile. "First names are fine Roy."

Roy poked Al's side as he walked past. "I assume you stayed out of trouble. It's the quiet kids you got to watch out for." He smirked making Al laugh.

Ed yawned loudly as his medicine kicked in and AL led his brother upstairs.

Roy nodded at Havoc. "Thanks for looking out for them while I was away."

Havoc smiled slightly. "I've never seen you act like that before. You really are like those boys father. You must care a lot about them General."

Roy looked startled at the comment before his expression softened. "Yeah I guess those two little pains have grown on me." Roy waved Havoc farewell and walked upstairs. He found Al and Ed curled up together in Al's room snoring softly with contented smiles on their faces. Pulling a blanket over them he smiled wondering what it would've been like if he could've raised them as his own sons.

Author's Note:

 _I'd like to say a special thanks to Attackoneverything, Brenne, and The Flame Alchemist 13 for always reviewing my story. Thanks for reading!_


	7. Author's Note

Authors Note:

 _I know, I know. This isn't a new chapter? Sorry if I got your hopes up guys. I wanted to do a little update though. If things go as planned I will be wrapping this story up in about 6 more chapters and an epilogue. There will be no new chapter this week. I know I suck but it's because I have my junior prom this weekend. I am very excited to rock my pretty red dress and I doubt I'll even consider writing this weekend. I will definitely not leave you hanging for more than two weeks at a time but I do have Finals in upcoming weeks on top of moving at the end of this month. Crazy right? I promise I will not stop writing but updates might take two weeks now instead one. Thank you all so much for reading. Your reviews have been a real encouragement for me to keep writing my own personal novel I have been working on. I am hopeful of one day finishing it and publishing it and this fanfiction has been a real help practicing my writing in a fun encouraging way. I'll stop boring you now. Please keep reading and reviewing. Enjoy_


	8. Truth

~~~Al~~~

Al stumbled into the kitchen rubbing the blurriness from his eyes. "Morning Roy." He yawned. Al's eyes shot open when he felt someone flick his forehead.

"Try not to fall asleep standing up. I did that once and waking up to your head slamming into the floor isn't pleasant." Roy chuckled.

Al smiled. "I didn't even realize I closed them." Al noticed Roy looking at the spot behind Al and Al looked around trying to figure out what the older alchemist was looking for.

"Where's your brother Al? Did you let him keep sleeping?" Roy asked.

Al scratched his head. "I guess. I haven't gone into his room yet."

Roy looked at Al confused. "But he was asleep in your room last night? Isn't he still in there?"

"I don't think so." Al replied shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe he snuck back into his room?"

Roy placed a plate of eggs in front of Al. "I added cheese how you like it. I'll go see if Ed's up. Kid sleeps like a log." Roy absent mindedly ruffled Al's hair as he walked past.

Al smiled to himself at the gesture of tenderness. "Roy ruffles our hair and takes care of us, he even remembers small things like how we like our food. I wonder if this is what it's like to have a dad. I wonder if maybe he would let us stay here. I mean it seems like he cares a lot about us." Al shook his head laughing to himself. "No Roy is just being kind. It's probably just adult instincts to look out for those younger than you. Beside if Roy ever did decide he wanted to take brother and I in brother would throw a fit and never allow it." Al ate his eggs day dreaming about the what ifs.

~~~Roy~~~

Ed wasn't in his room so Roy went back to Al's room thinking maybe the boy had been too sleepy to notice his brother under the blankets. Roy walked towards the bed and heard a low growl when he started to pull the blankets off. Crouching down he looked under the bed spotting golden eyes looking threateningly at him. "It's just me Ed. What are you doing under there?" Roy reached a hand towards the boy jerking it back suddenly with teeth dug into his flesh. "What the heck?!" He yelled studying the bleeding puncture wounds. Roy studied the boy's tense body and decided to leave him for the moment to tend to his hand.

"What happened?!" Al fretted grabbing Roy's hand and studying the bite.

Roy smirked halfheartedly. "Guess your brother really didn't want to get up." Roy let Al fuss over him cleaning the wound and wrapping it. Roy looked at Al. "Let's go try and coax him out."

Ed was now pacing back and forth in front of the bedroom. Al reached a hand towards him only to receive a fierce growl in response. Al seemed close to tears. "Brother it's me. It's Alphonse."

Roy slowly pushed Al back. "You're not going to like this but I have to try it Al." Roy snapped his fingers and flame encircled Ed.

The boy jumped with a shout. "Are you trying to kill me bastard!?" Ed stared at Roy in shock that slowly turned to confusion. "Why did you shoot flames at me and why are you and Al looking at me like that? Did I sleep walk?" Ed looked at Roy's hand seeing the blood. "What happened to your hand are you okay?" Roy let out a relieved sigh and Al ran over and hugged his brother. Ed fought off the hug. "You guys are acting weird. What are you not telling me?"

Roy smirked teasingly playing it off. "Nothing Ed just be careful where you sleep walk. I mean you're so close to the ground it probably wouldn't hurt if you fell though."

Ed's face flushed red with anger. "ENOUGH! You guys have been hiding something from me. I see the way you share looks and how you try and play things off. I TRUSTED both of you! Now tell me what's going on! Is there something wrong with me?" Ed chocked on the last few words tears building in his eyes. It was obvious he was trying to act strong despite his fear of what was happening to him."

Roy couldn't hide it anymore. He deserved to know. He walked over pulling Ed into a comforting hug. Ed stiffened at first but relaxed into the hug. Roy pulled back looking at Ed. "Ed you'll be okay. I promise. When they liquid touched you it caused a mutation. You were slowly turning into a feral dog. Marcoh stopped the physical changes that would've come after the tail but he can't stop the processes effect on your mind.

Ed's grip on Roy tightened. "What do you mean?"

Roy sighed. "You have been slowly losing your mind to your new feral dog side. I didn't tell you because I thought we could fix it before it progressed too far but the evidence at the lab was gone by the time we got there."

Ed turned pale. "You mean there's no cure? I'm just going to turn into some wild beast?" Ed's voice was rising in a mixture of anger and panic.

Roy pulled him close motioning for Al to leave the room. Ed stiffened in Roy's hold. "Stop it Ed." Roy said tightening his hold.

"Stop what?" Ed asked calmly.

"Stop acting like everything's okay and holding all your emotions in. It's okay to act upset and afraid sometimes. I'll be there to pick you back up just like I know you'd do the same for me." Roy smiled.

Ed broke sobbing into Roy's shoulder. "I'm afraid Roy. I don't want to forget who I am!"

Roy rubbed Ed's back reassuringly. "And you won't. We have a lead and I will not rest until I find a cure. I'll fix this Ed. You'll be fine I promise you."

And for a moment they just stayed like that. Taking comfort in one another.

~~~Riza ~~~

Fuery jumped up from his chair so fast it almost fell over. "I found him! The picture is of a man named James Baron."

Riza clicked the revolver on her gun into place. "Contact General Mustang. We have our lead."

Author's Note:

 _Told you I wouldn't make you wait long. After having a wonderful night with my boyfriend at prom and then seeing the new Captain America today I thought it was time to write. Thank you to all those who continue to read my story. Every time I see a review or a new follower it brightens my day a little. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Reviews and ideas are always welcome!_


	9. Hope

~~~Roy~~~

"Fuery I want you to find anything you can about this James Baron. Relatives, places he's lived, criminal records, try and find any other false identities and research those too."

"Yes sir!"

Roy hung up the phone smirking evilly to himself. "James Baron you've messed with the wrong man. A fire is coming your way."

~~~Al~~~

Al was absentmindedly petting Ed's ears while reading an alchemy book. Ed had fallen asleep but his tail was beating against the back of the couch happily. Al smiled at his brother. "Brother only ever shows this innocent side when he sleeps." He laughed softly as Ed nuzzled his head into Al's hand. "I hope he doesn't wake up soon."

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Ed shot up front the couch and slowly crept towards the door growling.

"Brother what are you doing?" Al stepped closer to his brother. Ed only pinned his ears back and growled louder at the door.

Al jumped holding back a cry when a flame shot towards Ed. Ed's head spun towards Roy and his eyes widened in surprise before turning to anger. "What'd you do that for bastard?"

Roy smirked. "I know your short but I'd still rather not try and step over you to get the pizza I ordered."

Ed lunged forward fist flailing. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY PIPSQEAUK MIDGET?" Roy held him back with one hand laughing.

Al noted the flash of relief in Roy's eyes when Ed went back to his old self. Al slipped past the two and answered the door. Taking the pizza he looked and Ed and Roy and smiled calmly. "I know you have a short temper brother and I know it's raining so you're mostly useless today Roy but could one of you shut up and get money so we can pay for this pizza?"

Roy and Ed looked at Al in shock mouths agape. Roy shook his heading handing Al some money to pay the pizza boy. Once the door was closed Roy finally snapped out his days. "Al did you just… did you just make a joke about me being useless when wet?"

Ed stepped towards his brother. "Did you just call me short Al?'

Al smirked evilly. "What are you two talking about I did nothing of the sort?"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SWEET BROTHER YOU EVIL BASTARD?" Ed screamed.

"WHAT DID I DO? YOU'RE THE BIG BROTHER! HE MIMICS YOU!" Roy yelled back

Al laughed cutting the pizza and placing slices on three plates. "Those two weren't the only ones who could have fun in this misfit family.

~~~Roy~~~

Roy was getting nervous. Ed had started growling at any noise that passed by outside. He was also getting very jumpy. Roy placed a hand on Ed's shoulder who was standing guard by the window. Ed jumped and spun around quickly teeth bared but relaxed when he saw it was Roy. "He Ed do you and Al want to play a game?"

Ed grinned. "Sure."

Roy slapped the board game in front of them.

Al looked at it confused. "What is it?"

Roy smiled. "We call this Sorry. The objective is to get all of your pieces from start to home. After explaining the rules they all sat down to play. Roy was more focused on keeping Ed calm and focused on reality then the game itself.

"Sorry Roy." Ed laughed knocking over one of Roy's pieces and sending it back to start.

"Aw dang again." Roy leaned back dramatically putting his face in his hands and groaning. "You boys are killing me. At this rate I'm going to have to retire my title as king of Sorry."

"I win!" Al cheered placing his fourth piece in home. "I am now the king of Sorry!"

Ed laughed. "All hail king Alphonse."

Roy bowed towards Al. "I give in. You have beaten me young one." Al and Ed laughed making easy banter back and forth. Roy smiled at the family like situation. Something about it was just so normal.

Ed looked curiously at Roy. "You're spacing out again dad." Ed clamped a hand on his mouth quickly. I-I mean Roy."

Ed smiled ruffling Ed's hair. "It's fine Ed. In all honesty I've started thinking of you and Al as like my own sons."

Ed blushed. "Don't get too confident bastard. Why would anyone want a dad who's useless on rainy days?"

Roy grabbed him and Al pulling them into a bear hug and squeezing them tight. "Roy we ca't breathe." They choked out in unison.

"What's that? I think I heard someone call me useless."

Ed and Al smiled and together pried Roy off of them. Ed looked down at his feet, "I suppose you're not that useless."

Roy was about to respond but the moment was ruined when the phone rang and Ed immediately went into guard mode. Ears back crouched down with his tail frozen still. Roy sighed and Al slowly tried to coax Ed out of it. These spells were getting more and more frequent and it was getting harder and harder to get Ed to snap out of it.

Roy sighed pulling the phone to his ear. "General Mustang here."

Havoc's voice chirped back through the phone. "General we found the house James Baron was staying at most recently. It was under the name Tyler Hawkins. Riza is compiling a strategy with Breda right now. With your permission we'd like to raid tomorrow."

Roy felt hope flutter in his chest. "Havoc I'm going with you guys on this one. Can you stay and watch the boys."

"Of course I'll watch the Chief and Al."

"Thanks Havoc." Roy hung up and walked towards the living room to help Al try and coax Ed back to himself. "Hopefully this is one of the last times we have to do this."


	10. Even

~~~Edward~~~

"Someone's here. Where's Al? I need to protect Al. Someone's at the door. Got to keep them away. Stay away." Edward let out a low growl crawling back and forth in front of the door.

"Ed... Edward... EDWARD!" A noisy voice yelled behind him.

"Ed shook his head ignoring the noise. "I have to guard he door. Danger. Someone's here. Al. Roy. I have to protect them." A flame flashed around Ed startling him. He spun to face his foe coming face to face with dark concerned eyes.

Roy held up his hands in surrender. "Come on Ed. It's just me. Havoc's at the door and we need to let him in. He said he was going to stay with you and Al today while I run some errands."

Edward felt clarity come to his mind. "I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric. There is no danger here. Havoc is at the door." Edward realized he was crouched in all fours. Ed stood up his ears straight again. His tail swished slowly behind him. "Sorry Roy. Havoc's here right? I want to answer the door." he trotted happily to the door.

~~~Roy~~~

Rou watched as Ed opened the door tail swishing excitedly behind him as havoc ruffled his hair calling out a cheery "Hey Chief."

Al walked downstairs spotting Havoc. "Havoc! You're here!"

Havoc grinned. "I'm starving. Can you boys whip me up a sandwich while I talk to Roy?"

"Sure thing." Al smiled motioning Ed into the kitchen.

When the boys were gone Havoc looked at Roy with a serious expression. "I heard you yelling and I smelt fire. Tell me the truth. How bad is he?"

Roy side running a tired hand down his face. "Honestly Havoc its bad. He constantly spaces out at the slightest sounds. He growls a lot and is very skittish. It's harder and harder to get Ed to snap out of it and I don't know how much longer his mind is going to hold up with this constant struggle."

Havoc placed a comforting hand on Roy's shoulder. "You're doing the best you can General. I know we will find this guy. He made a mistake making you angry."

Roy laughed softly. "Thanks Havoc. I don't know how I earned so much trust from my team."

Havoc looked at Roy like he was crazy. "How could we not trust you? Without you I wouldn't even be here today. I would've bled out on that floor at Lust's feet. When I couldn't walk you never gave up on me. I thought you were crazy but you wouldn't let me give up and live a quiet life at my families' store." Havoc stomped a foot. "These legs and this life. I owe it all to you Roy. Now stop worrying so much and finish what you started. Save Ed and become the Furher we all need."

Roy grinned. "Thanks Havoc. You always have my back."

~~~Havoc~~~

Havoc ate his sandwich while the boys chatted about alchemy theories and books they wanted to check out from the library. Setting his plate aside he pulled a ball out of his pocket. "You guys want to monkey in the middle?"

Al laughed. "Brother's in the middle!"

Ed jumped up. "Al! No fair I'm the big brother!" Al responded by sticking his tongue out.

Havoc tossed the ball to Al and Ed jumped up trying to catch it. Havoc laughed and caught the ball ass it sailed back to him. They tossed it back and forth for a while laughing as Ed jumped as high as his short legs would carry him.

Finally havoc threw the ball to high and it sailed past Al. Edward shot past all pouncing on the ball. He turned around on all fours tail beating happily behind him. "I git thr ball." He slurred past the ball in his mouth. Al laughed and tried to take the ball from Ed who growled playfully and pulled the ball back from Al. The two wrestled on the floor for a few minutes before Al shot up cheering. "I got it!" His face scrunched as he studied his hand holding the ball. "Brother you slobbered all over it."

Havoc couldn't help but bust out laughing and the boys joined in. Just then they heard the crack of thunder in the distance. "Looks like it's going to storm." Havoc mumbled eyeing the dark clouds wearily. "How about we..." Havoc trailed off noticing Ed's ears penned to his head and tail tucked between his legs. "Chief are you okay?" he asked.

Ed mumbled an "I'm fine." Before hurrying off upstairs.

Al watched his brother leave. "Strange. Brother's never been afraid of storms before."

Havoc muttered a quick "I'll be back." Before following after the boy. Opening the door to Ed's room he saw him curled up in the corner behind a curtain. Havoc walked over and sat down beside him. "Hey chief. It's okay to be scared."

Ed stared at his feet. "I'm not scared. I mean my ports hurt in storms but I've never been afraid of them before. Why would I be now…?"

Havoc wrapped a friendly arm around Ed's shoulders. "You know I still can't sleep with the lights off."

Ed looked at Havoc surprised. "Really?" He asked. "I mean not that you should be ashamed of that or anything." He quickly reassured.

Havoc smiled. "I know it's strange. A grown man afraid of the dark. Ever since Lust paralyzed me I couldn't stand waking up in the dark. I'd panic thinking my legs were gone. I started keeping the lights on so I could see that they were still there. It helps me a lot. Even now that I can move them every time I wake up I'm afraid it was just a dream and I won't be able to move them."

Ed patted Havoc's arm. "I still have nightmares about my mom sometimes. Of the creature we created. Winry would always talk to me afterwards. She'd tell me stories about the randomness things to take my mind off of it. It was nice having a friend. So if you ever wake up and need a friend to help take your mind off of it you can call me."

Havoc couldn't help but smile. Behind the harsh exterior there's a very kind hearted boy. "I might take you up on that offer sometime Chief." Havoc started petting Ed's ears n a reassuring motion. Much to Ed's annoyance he relaxed into the touch. The two sat there in the quiet listening to the rain beat the ceiling.

~~~Ed~~~

Ed was half asleep when a loud boom came out of nowhere. Startled he jumped up. Something touched him and he snapped biting the attacker. A familiar cry sounded in his ears and Ed focused on the man who had touched him. Havoc was clutching his hand studying the wound. The wound Edward had just made. Ed slowly backed away. "I-I'm sorry. I d-didn't mean to." Edward spun and tried to run. A hand latched onto the back of his shirt yanking him back just as he reached the stairs.

"Chief wait!" Havoc tried to get Ed to look him in the eye but he studied his feet instead ashamed of what he had done. "Ed its fine. I'm okay."

Ed studied Havoc's kind face fighting back tears. "No it's not okay! I hurt you and I've hurt others too. I've losing to the feral side and I'm dangerous. I need to get away from all of you before I hurt someone else." Ed felt pain shoot through his hand. Yanking is back he yelled. "Ow what the heck!"

"Now we are even." Havoc said.

"What?" Ed asked confusedly.

"You bit me so I bit you. Now we are even. No hard feelings Chief." Havoc ruffled Ed's hair. "Come on let's go make dinner. Any preferences?"

Ed stared dumbfounded at Havoc before mumbling. "Stew." Under his breathe. Ed shook his head smiling to himself. "No matter what I do these people won't give up on me."

~~~Roy~~~

Roy punched the wall beside him busting a hole in the plaster. "WHY! WHY CAN'T WE CATCH THIS GUY?"

"Sir please." Riza tried to calm Roy down.

Roy felt fury and fear clenched in his stomach. The Tyler Hawkins house was empty. There were no other leads.

"I've let Ed down."

Author's Note:

 _Hi everyone. This chapters longer than the one before it! Ed's progression as he opens up to people more and loses himself to his feral side is a lot of fun to write! I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do. Thank you for the wonderful reviews and new followers. Until next time, the person behind the Funky Chicken Nugget~Kayla._


	11. One More Try

~~~Al~~~

Roy had been off the last few days. He was hardly speaking and constantly seemed lost in thought. If you asked him what was wrong he would force a smile and say everything is fine. It's starting to worry me that he has something he's not telling brother and I.

Gently I placed a cup of coffee in front of him. He smiled mumbling a quick "Thanks Al." before sipping the coffee gratefully.

"Roy I know I'm only fourteen but I have a lot of experience under my belt. Please just tell me what's going on."

Roy sighed. "You're right Al. You deserve to know. The house we investigated was abandoned in a hurry and now we have no leads." Roy placed his face in hands not able to meet Al's eyes.

"You can't give up that easily. Let's see." Al closed his eyes in thought. "The house was abandoned but it was done quickly. That means he probably didn't have time to collect all of the things he needed." Al looked at Roy. "I think you should check the house one more time to see if he accidentally left any research he might come back for. Check for hidden passages. He wouldn't leave research in the open."

Al felt confident that Roy would find the cure for his brother.

~~~Roy~~~

Roy rose to his feet. "Alright just let me call my team." He walked to the phone dialing Riza. "Can you get the team assembled and meet me at the office in half an hour?"

"Yes sir." She replied. "What about the Elric brother's sir?"

"Can you ask Breda to watch them for me? I want you and Havoc with me on this mission." He hung up the phone and pulling on his military jacket. "Boys I'm heading out. Breda will be here soon."

He smiled when he heard Ed yell back "Yeah, yeah just go already. We traveled alone for years we don't need a baby sitter anyways. The only reason I allow you to give us them is because I don't want your old heart to over work itself with worry." Roy was relieved Ed was doing better today.

Roy called back. "I'm just afraid without someone watching you someone will accidentally step on you." Roy closed the door on the short rant.

~~~Al~~~

"Hi Breda." Al smiled pleasantly at the man who grinned back.

"Where's Ed?" he asked looking around.

Ed poked his head up from the couch. "Over here."

Breda walked over to sit by Ed on the couch. Al followed sitting in the chair opposite of them. Breda grinned. "Do you guys mind if I eat my sandwich in here. I don't want to eat in the kitchen by myself."

"It's fine." Al replied. "Roy doesn't normally mind this sort of thing as long as you clean up after yourself."

Breda pulled out his sandwich and leaned forward to take a bite. Suddenly it was ripped from between his hands.

"Brother!" Al yelled shocked. "What are you doing?" Ed had the sandwich hanging from his mouth and he quickly jumped up and ran off towards the kitchen.

"Hey that's mine!" Breda yelled after him. "My poor sandwich." He pouted.

Al shook his head snapping out of his daze. Quickly he trailed after his brother into the kitchen. Ed was half through scarfing through the sandwich and let out a low growl when Al approached baring his fangs. "Wait a minute. Are those fangs?" Al stared at the sharp k9's in Ed's mouth. Al sucked in worried breathe thinking about what this could mean. "If brother has fangs then that means the treatment doctor Marcoh gave him to slow down the transition is starting to lose its effect.

Breda walked in the kitchen and Ed's growl deepened. Breda's face became serious. "The General was right. He is progressing quickly." Slowly he crouched down in front of Ed. "Hey kid. Remember me? I'm your pal Breda. That there is your little brother Al. You remember him don't you?"

Ed bolted forward shoving past them charging into the living room. "Brother!" Al called chasing after him. He stopped short when he saw the sight in front of him. His brother had pulled off all his clothes and was now peeing on Roy's curtains. "Oh my God." Al muttered horrified.

At that moment Breda charged past flinging a bucket of cold water onto Ed.

Ed jumped up in a fury. "Hey what did you do that for?!" Slowly realization that he was naked dawned on him. He looked around spotting his clothes and embarrassedly started pulling them on. "W-what happened?" He asked spotting the pee on the curtains. "D-did I lose control again?"

Breda sighed. "Yes, but its fine now right Al?"

"Yeah it's fine brother." Al said quickly. He was surprised to see tears welling up in his brother's eyes. "Bro-brother?" he reached toward Ed who pulled away running upstairs. "Brother wait!" Al called running after him.

Ed was curled in the corner of his room face buried in his knees. "Stay away Al I'm dangerous. I can't control myself."

"That's not true brother. It isn't your fault and you won't hurt us. We can handle it together." Al tried to reach toward his brother but his hand was quickly swatted away.

"Don't you get it Al?" Ed screamed. "I don't want you to see me like this! I don't want you here! Leave me alone!"

Hurt filled Al. In anger he muttered "Fine then I'll leave you in your self-pity." And stormed off. Al felt guilt fill him at what he said to Ed but he was frustrated, worried, and tired of this situation. Constantly walking on egg shells around his brother was taking it out of him. He was now a baby sitter of the boy he used to look up to and that protected him when he was scared. Al felt horrible for thinking this way but he was fourteen and he couldn't help but feel selfish once in a while.

~~~Roy~~~

Roy motioned for his team to stay hidden outside. He didn't want to alert anyone who may be inside that they were here. Slowly he walked around the house peering around corners. Pulling on any lights or objects he thought could be a hidden switch. Finally he stumbled into an office of sorts. He went through all the drawers finding nothing like last time. Suddenly a thought dawned on him. Reaching under the desk he ran his hand across the bottom his finger brushing against a switch. "Bingo." He muttered pressing the button.

The wall across the desk swung open. Roy called into his walking talky for his team to come back him up. Slowly he entered the hidden passage. He saw a dim light coming from the end of the hall. He slowly approached it find a few steps leading down into a hidden room. The first thing he saw was piles of files and information. Then he noticed the strange animals in the room. Some were twisted with bones sticking out. Others obviously mixed together making results such as they couldn't walk because of too thin legs or had become blind. Roy felt bile build in his throat and he forced it back down studying the rest of the room. He saw silver glint from the corner of the room and he dropped to the ground just as a bullet flew past his head.

He shot a flame towards the man trapping him where he stood. Roy charged forward knocking the gun free and extinguishing the flames. He pinned the man against the wall fingers prepared to snap. Roy felt all the fury he'd been holding back rise up in him. "TELL ME HOW TO FIX HIM!"

The man smiled calmly at Roy. "Whatever do you mean?" He asked.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN BASTARD! HOW DO I FIX THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST WHO WAS EXPSOED TO THE BLUE LIQUID IN YOUR LABORATORY?"

"Now, now no need for so much anger. I can't tell you how to fix the boy."

Roy snapped his finger making a small flame slowly burning the edge of the man's skin near his neck. "TELL ME!"

The man flinched in pain but continued to smirk proudly at Roy through the pain. "I would tell you but I don't know how to cure him."

"What do you mean?" Roy asked shaking the man in impatience.

"I mean I can tell you what the liquid is made of but not how to cure it. It was a new experiment. We hadn't tested it yet but your dear little subordinate was kind enough to test it for us." He smirked at Roy.

Suddenly Roy's team charged in behind him. "You got him!" Havoc called when he saw the man pinned against the wall by Roy's fists.

"Havoc handcuff him. Fuery write down a list of what this man tells you the blue liquid is made of. Hawkeye make sure he doesn't try anything funny. Falman call doctor Marcoh and tell him we found the scientist who created the liquid and will send him the information soon." Roy looked back towards the man in front of him who was grinning seemingly enjoying himself. Roy was puzzled by this man. "What was your motive in doing this? Why are you torturing so many creatures and making liquids to turn people into chimeras?" Roy asked him.

The man just grinned wider and Roy felt disgust as he replied "For fun of course."

Author's Note:

 _That chapter was fun to write. I hope you enjoy it! I went to OMGcon this weekend and it was a total blast so now that I'm back I'm ready to do some writing. Thank you for the wonderful reviews. You guys make me smile every time I see a new follower or review. There's only about three chapters left after this one. We are so close to the end. Thank you so much for reading!_


	12. You were right

~~~Roy~~~

Roy punched the wall by the phone in frustration. Marcoh had just gotten off the phone. The doctor was desperately trying to make a cure but couldn't make heads or tails of the ingredients. They were so close Roy could taste it but at the same time the lack of progress was wearing him thin. It had been a week now since the ingredients list was forwarded to doctor Marcoh. The mastermind behind the blue liquid had been interrogated and arrested for life because of inhumane experiments on humans and animals.

Roy sighed. Walking back towards the living room. Al was crouched down looking under the table whispering quietly to his brother trying to coax him out. Al jumped back with a yelp clutching his fingers. Roy rushed over. "Are you alright Al?"

Al let out a burdened sigh. "I-I'm fine he just bit me again. I c-can't even get close to him anymore. I was just trying to get him to come out for some dinner." Al choked back a sob and Roy rubbed his back comfortingly.

"It's okay Al I'm sure Marcoh's getting close to finishing a cure." Suddenly Al lunged into Roy's arms startling the man. After a surprised moment Roy hugged him back.

Al wailed into Roy's shoulder. "What are we going to do? His mind is almost completely gone. I don't want to lose brother. I'm scared Dad."

Roy felt tears prick his eyes and he hugged Al tighter. "It's okay. We are going to be okay. All of us. I promise."

Roy took comfort in his son's warmth for a few moments before the two separated. Slowly he crouched down in front of Ed. "Hey kid. It's me Roy. Not sure if you recognize me but can you at least eat for me. You're worrying your brother and I." Roy slowly scooted the food towards Ed. Ed looked back and forth between Roy and the plate before finally scarfing down its contents.

"You got him to eat." Al said amazed and took a step forward. Ed let out a low threatening growl. Al's face fell. "Looks like you are the only one who can get close to him now."

Roy watched as Ed slowly crept out from under the table on all fours and stopped in the corner of the room. When the boy began to slide down his pants and hike his leg it dawned on Roy what he was about to do. "No, wait! Ed stop! Don't..." Roy sighed in defeat. "My poor carpet." Ed satisfied went back to his spot under the table. Roy looked at Al tiredly. "I think we could use a nap. He will be fine by himself."

Al started to object but Roy dragged the kid along with him upstairs. Al fell on his bed and passed out almost immediately. Roy smiled and pulled the blanket over him. Yawning he laid down in his own bed so he could sleep for just a few minutes.

"BROTHER!"

Roy fell out of bed at the yell. He bolted down the steps as fast as he could. "Al what's wrong?!" Al just pointed to the destroyed living room. There were feathers from torn pillows everywhere. The curtains had been yanked down and torn. Even one of Roy's gloves had found its way into the path of destruction. Roy made no expression trying to contain his shock, fear, and anger. "I'm calling Marcoh." He said heading for the phone.

Roy expected no progress but felt relief and hope flow through him when Marcoh picked up enthusiastically. "Roy I've almost finished the cure. I just need another hour or so and it will be ready."

Roy felt tears run down his cheeks. He was just relieved. Ed was going to be okay.

Marcoh snapped him back to attention. "We don't have much more time. I hope we were fast enough. I'll call you once I've finished preparing everything."

Roy hung up the phone ready to tell Al the great news when a scream sounded from the living room. Roy gasped when he saw Ed on top of Al pinning him to the floor and clutching Al's arm in his mouth. Blood was already trickling down his arm from the punctures.

"EDWARD STOP!" Roy yelled rushing over and prying the boy's mouth off of Al's arm. Suddenly Ed turned on Roy and lunged at him teeth barred. Roy dodged shoving the boy to the side and pulling Al behind him. Ed let out a deep growl and Roy prepared for another attack. Suddenly Ed lunged past them and Roy heard the familiar sound of the door opening. "Crap." He yelled rushing towards the door but he was already too late. Ed was gone.

~~~Hours later~~~

"Brother where are you." Al called desperately.

"Edward are you out there?" Riza checked the playground equipment.

"Chief we're all worried about you. Come on out pal." Havoc called down the street.

"Who cares about that sandwich? Heck I'll make you ten if you just come out and let us see you." Breda yelled.

"You helped me survive Briggs so let me help you." Falman said checking the nearby parking lot.

"Come on Ed, we need you. Who else is going to fix our equipment with a single clap?" Fuery yelled following Black Hayate around.

"We need you Ed. The team isn't complete without you so tell me where you are." Roy choked on the last word, hopelessness filling his gut.

They had the cure but they couldn't find Ed anywhere. It was getting dark and according to Marcoh they were out of time. Every second they couldn't find him was one second closer to him being incurable and turning into a feral dog forever.

"Sir we are going to have to call it quits soon." Riza said.

Suddenly as Roy was about to relent the search for the night Black Hayate barked and charged forward. "Sir he has the scent." Riza yelled following after Hayate.

Roy was anxious to find Ed. Every minute he was gone was Roy's fault. He should've looked out for him better. Heck what was he thinking letting him stay in the military?

"General Mustang over here." Falman pointed into a hidden alley.

Roy spotted golden eyes shining in the moonlight. He felt relief course through his body. "Hey Ed, it's me Roy." Roy took a step forward and Ed turned and fled farther down the alley. "He's too fast and scared. What do we do?"

"I have an idea." Fuery piped up. "Hawkeye do you have a dog whistle?" Riza pulled a whistle out of her pocket and handed it to Fuery. "Mustang and Breda can guard both exits, I'll act as bait by distracting Ed with the dog whistle, Havoc you grab him, and Hawkeye you inject him."

Roy nodded. "It's a good plan and our only plan. Okay team do as Fuery says."

~~~Riza~~~

Slowly Riza crept into the alley following closely behind Havoc, Hayate at their heels. The whole night she had been watching Roy pace anxiously searching for Ed. She hadn't seen him this close to despair since Hughes death. Ed really meant a lot to him. She felt tenderness and affection watching Roy. He had become so fatherly just like Hughes said he would. She smiled fondly at the memory of the man.

She remembered that day clearly. "Roy would make a great father one day." The man smiled gleefully. "Look at the way he banters with Ed. He acts like he doesn't care but he only gets this angry because the boys destructive habits make him worry about their safety on missions. He doesn't believe when I tell him but just you wait. He is going to be a great man when he settles down with a wife and has some kids of his own." Suddenly Roy walked in the room.

"What are you two talking about?" He asked.

Hughes grinned. "Oh I was just showing Hawkeye these adorable photos of my little Elicia. Have you seen them?" He began shoving the pictures in Roy's face.

Roy shoved the photos away. "I don't have time to look at pictures right now Hughes." His tone was stern but the relaxed look he had showed that he wasn't really mad and proved how deep his loyalty to his friend ran.

Riza shoved the memory aside taking her eyes off of Roy and focusing on the task at hand. They needed to focus on saving Edward right now. For both his sake and Roy's. Breda and Roy were in position blocking the exits. Fuery slowly approached Ed who tried to flee but noted the blocked exits and backed against the wall growling furiously. Fuery pulled out the whistle and blew into it. Immediately Ed tried to cover his ears with his hands and block out the noise.

"Now Havoc!" Riza cried. Havoc flung forward grabbing Ed from behind and pinning his arms. The boy fought furiously, legs flailing, trying to bite Havoc at every opportunity, and a vicious growl coming from his throat. This was their chance. Riza shot forward with the needle stabbing it into a vein in Ed's neck like instructed and quickly injecting the medicine into his system. Slowly the boys struggles ceased and he went limp in Havocs arms. Marcoh had mixed a sedative in with the cure so the cure had time to take effect.

Roy shot forward taking Edward from Havocs arms and holding him close to his chest. "Is he okay?" He asked worriedly scanning the boy's face.

Riza felt her heart swell watching them. The tender fatherly love in Roy's eyes was such a rare display of emotion she couldn't help but want to smile and join in on the tender moment. She had always had feelings for Roy but because of military regulations she resisted the temptation and kept their relationship strictly superior and subordinate so she wouldn't get transferred but seeing Roy like this she found it almost impossible to not love him.

~~~Roy~~~

Roy hadn't left Ed's side holding the child's hand. They wouldn't know if the cure worked until the boy woke up. He waited eagerly for the boy to open his eyes. To show any sign of the old Ed.

Slowly Ed's eyes opened. "Roy?" He asked drowsily.

Roy smiled feeling a tear escape down his cheek. "Hey kid. How are you feeling?"

Ed seemed startled at the sight of Roy's tears. "Why are you crying? What happened? Are you okay?" He asked worriedly becoming more awake.

Roy couldn't help it and pulled the boy into a hug. "I'm fine and so are you. Everyone is going to be okay now." Ed startled for a moment but then relaxed into the embrace and hugged Roy back. Suddenly a camera flashed behind them.

"What the?!" Ed said looking at where the camera flash came from. There stood a grinning Riza and a laughing Alphonse. Ed jumped away from Roy quickly. "Why are you taking a picture and stop grinning like that it's creepy?! You rarely ever smile let alone grin."

Riza laughed softly. "I couldn't help it. I did it for Hughes sake. You know he would've died to get a photo of this."

"Why you!" Roy jumped up from the couch and ran towards her trying to take the camera. Riza pulled out a gun and aimed it at him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you sir." She said.

Roy laughed. "Alright you win. Keep your stupid photo." Roy looked back from the fuming Ed who despite the ears and a tail was now once again a human, to the laughing boy standing beside him who had once been trapped in a suit of armor, and then to the beautiful woman who had always had his back no matter where he went in life standing in front of him. His family all in one room together. Roy felt the happiest he had ever been in that moment. He smiled thinking to himself. "You were right Hughes. I am a family man."

Author's Note:

 _Wow I can't believe it's already almost over. There's two epilogues left and then that's it for this story. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did! Thank you so much for reading my story! You guys help me give this story life and without your wonderful reviews I would've given up on this story a long time ago._


	13. Closure

~~~6 Months Later-Ed~~~

Sliding on the familiar red coat Ed grinned. Today was the day he was going to kick open the door to Roy's office and surprise the crew. He still hadn't left Roy's place yet but today he was going to break the news that his therapist had decided he was stable enough to return to work. Suitcase in hand and Al waiting outside he reached for the doorknob. He gave the place he'd begun to think of as home one last look of farewell. He was sad at the thought the life he had shared with Roy was coming to an end but he knew it would happen eventually. It was silly to think they could all three go on playing house.

"Brother are you coming?" Al called.

"I'm on my way!" Ed called. "Time to look forward." He whispered and with that he closed the door.

~~~Ed~~~

Ed walked into the office with Al trailing behind him and grinned at the team.

Havoc jumped up from his chair when he saw Ed. "Would you look whose back. Hey there Chief, hey Al."

"Hi everyone." Al said cheerfully wandering over to talk to everyone.

Riza walked over to Ed and smiled. "How are you stitches coming along?"

Ed moved his hair to show her the scars where the ears had been. "I got my stitches out last week. Doctor Marcoh says in a few months the scars will fade too and there will be no evidence I ever had ears and a tail."

"That's good." She smiled. "Are you going to see General Mustang?" She asked.

Ed smirked. "Still calling him General Mustang huh? I know you two are a thing now. I see the way you look at each other."

Riza blushed and pulled her gun slightly out of its holster with a threatening look.

Ed gulped. "Best be going now to see Roy." Hurrying away. He sucked in a deep breath and then grinned in anticipation. Walking over to Roy's office he kicked the door open as hard as could, his foot connecting with the familiar dent from all the times he'd come here.

Roy smiled. "What do I owe the pleasure of you showing up at my office? I thought you had therapy today Ed? You know how I and Doctor Jared feel about you skipping your appointments." Roy faked a disappointed face.

Ed smirked. "Actually Doctor Jared told me that I didn't have to go to therapy anymore. He told me to call him if I ever needed him but that I'm stable."

Roy grinned. "That's great news Ed! How about we make stew for diner to celebrate, we can invite the team and the Hughes."

Ed starred at his feet for a moment. "Well actually there's something I want to talk about. You see doctor Jared said I could return to work now and move back into the military dorms."

Several emotions passed through Roy's eyes before he covered them with a blank look. "Oh I see... if that's what you want then I'll assign you a mission."

Ed's heart squeezed at the loss of their father son bond they had developed. He choked back his emotions and took the paper Roy held out to him. "I guess this is it then. We already packed are stuff."

Roy just stared straight ahead. "Yeah I guess it is."

Ed walked towards the door slowly. "Roy, thank you for everything. You really were like a dad to us." Ed reached for the knob but stopped when he heard the voice behind him.

"Ed wait!" Suddenly Ed was spun around pulled into a tight hug. "The truth is I was hoping to relieve you from the military. I have the release forms on my desk. You've done your job Ed. You've helped so many people. You don't have to do anymore so please don't go. I can't watch you and Al walk into danger anymore."

Ed felt tears prick his eyes and laughed.

Roy looked at him confused. "Why are you laughing?"

Ed smiled. "Just never thought I'd see the day when the Bastard colonel actually cared what happened to me." His expression turned sorrowful. "But if I leave the military then what will I do? I have nowhere to go except Risembool and I'm just not quite ready to go back yet. I don't have any other purpose Roy."

"You don't need a purpose yet you're just sixteen. Relax and enjoy what little childhood you have left." Roy replied. Ed admired how sure Roy was in what he was saying.

"How?" Ed asked.

Roy walked over to the door and called Al into the room.

~~~Roy~~~

He was nervous as two pairs of golden eyes starred at him in anticipation of what he was going to say. All his hopes rested on how they reacted to this. Roy knew his heart might shatter if they refused his offer. 

"I-I just. Well the last couple of months I've really gotten to know you two and well I've started to think of you as my own sons. My point is I don't want that to end. In fact I want to make it official. So if you two don't mind I-I'd like to adopt you. Of course if you don't want to I understand but I really do mean it and I..."

Ed cut off Roy's rambling. "I think we'd like that." Roy was surprised to see tears pricking the boy's eyes. Ed rubbed them furiously. "I'm not crying just got some dust in my eyes."

Al on the other had was crying freely. He tackled Roy in a hug knocking the man over. Roy laughed hugging Al tightly and reaching over and yanking Ed into the hug. "Thank you." He whispered.

Ed hid his face in Roy's shirt. "I think we should be the ones saying thanks dad."

In that moment Roy felt complete. He helped lift them both to their feet. "Let's sign those military release forms and the adoption papers."

Al grinned. "We finally have a real family again brother."

Ed smiled. "I think we always have Al. We just never realized it before."

~~~Ed~~~

"I win again old man." Ed laid down a royal flush.

"That's not possible!" Roy yelled. "There's no way you got a royal flush twice in a row. Those are almost impossible to get in the first place!"

Ed smirked crossing his arms. "I'm just that good dad. No one can beat me." A playing card slid out of Ed's sleeve.

"What's that?" Roy narrowed is eyes.

"N-nothing." Ed tried to hide the card.

Roy grabbed his sleeve causing more cards to fall out. "Ah ha! I knew you cheated!"

Ed blushed trying to hide the cards and Roy laughed. "Okay Ed enough cheating at cards for one day. Grab your coat."

Ed stopped picking up cards and looked at him confused. "Where are we going?"

"We are going to pick up your and Al's school uniforms." Roy replied calmly.

"WE ARE WHAT! NUH UH I AM NOT GOING TO SCHOOL!"

"Yes you are." Roy said pulling Ed behind him.

"I SAID NO." Ed yanked out of Roy's grip.

"Do I need to call Riza?" Roy asked.

Ed's faced paled and he calmly grabbed his coat.

"That's the spirit! Let's go." Roy walked towards the car. "We will pick Al up on the way. He needs to try his uniform on too."

Suddenly a realization came to Ed. "Did you just call her Riza?"

Roy blushed.

Ed laughed devilishly. "Roy and Riza sitting in a tree. G." Roy tried to grab Ed who slipped away and continued singing. Suddenly a flame shot past him and Ed laughed harder. "I'm not scared of your flames anymore dad." He stopped to stick his tongue out and Roy grabbed him.

Still blushing he mumbled. "Come on we have to go or we will be late."

Ed giggled the whole way to the car as Roy shoved him in the back seat and told him to buckle up. This was his life now. A caring dad and probably a mom to come and a little brother he loved dearly. The next challenge they had to face was high school. It sounded silly thinking about going back to school after the kind of life they had lived. Ed smiled. It was nice being able to finally be like a real kid again. Roy had given him a chance to experience the life he had always wanted. As crazy as it sounded he was glad he had almost been turned into a dog. He learned a valuable lesson. Family can be found in the oddest places if you just open your heart to let them in. You'd be surprised to know that some of the best family you'll ever have isn't by blood. After all blood isn't what makes family. Your family are the people who care about you the most and will always be there for you. If you stay hopeful and keep looking you'll find family too. Ed watched the man with the jet black eyes who had a secret heart of gold and was proud to say "That right there, that's my family."

 _The End_

~~~Author's Note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Sorry this update took so long. I got caught up in life. I hope everyone had a wonderful 4_ _th_ _of July and set off some awesome fireworks! To the person who asked if this story was related to Stray Dog it actually had no relation to it. I have never read it._

 _I can't believe that this story is over! This was a great experience for me as a writer and as a person. Your reviews made me so happy through the past couple of months and I'm very sad to say goodbye. I have one more little epilogue I'm going to write soon but this story is pretty much over. So thank you for all the encouragement you've given me. I hope you guys continue to follow me and read any stories I may write in the future. You're all wonderful readers and with that I bid you farewell_

 _-FunkyChickenNugget_


	14. Epilogue

~~~8 years later-Riza~~~

She watched as her husband frantically dashed around their living room straightening pillows. "Riza where did we put the old play pen?" He asked running his hands through his hair.

Riza laughed at Roy. "I already got it out of the attic. It's in our room."

Roy rushed upstairs to get the play pen yelling "Maes! Lili! Are your rooms clean?"

Riza laughed softly at the ceremonious groans of "Yes dad."

Roy rushed back down setting the play pin in the living room and unfolding it. He looked at Riza worriedly. "Did I forget anything?"

Riza straightened his tie and smiled reassuringly. "To think you're the Furher of an entire country but having a dinner party is what gives you a mental break down."

He kissed her cheek. "I know honey but it's the first time we've had all of the team's families over at once and I'm excited to see my grandbabies. Al called the other day and told me Davy's teeth are coming in already. Can you believe it? He will be grown up and picking up girls before we know it."

"Don't get ahead of yourself dear. Six months old is a long way from picking up girls." She smirked.

"I'll have you know I got my first girlfriend at three years old and I..." He trailed off at Riza's stern look. "Never mind."

They both smiled when the doorbell rang. Roy opened the door to be tackled by a toddler. He scooped up the three year old spinning him around. "How's my little Sam!"

Ed laughed. "He's a little spit fire just like me. Always refusing his milk and teasing Mia like I did Al as a kid."

Riza walked over and hugged Ed and then smiled at Winry before focusing on the little bundle in her arms. Winry handed the baby over willingly to Riza and laughed when Mia started pulling on Riza's hair. Riza smiled happily at her granddaughter. "Did you miss Mamaw and Poppy?" The baby smiled.

Roy was tossing Sam in the air who giggled gleefully. "Gwandpa Thow me higher."

Roy sat on the couch balancing the toddler in his lap. "Grandpa is for old people. Call me Poppy."

Sam looked at Roy tilting his head. "But daddy says you awe old." At that Roy gave Ed a death glare who hid behind Winry.

"He's going to kill me." Ed laughed.

Winry spun around pulling a wrench out of her pocket. "Don't be teaching our son bad manners!" She yelled chasing Ed.

"Um Winry I think this is teaching him bad manners too." He yelled running from the wrench and diving behind Riza. "Mom save me!"

Riza stepped away from Ed leaving him in plain view. "If I wasn't holding Mia I'd get out my gun."

Ed gulped. "Why do you all hate me?" Everybody laughed at Ed trying to feign hurt until even he too started laughing.

Maes walked down stares rubbing his eyes. "What's all the noise about?" He spotted Ed across the room and charged towards him. "Brother you're home!" He flung himself in Ed's arms.

Ed squeezed him tightly. "Brother I can't breathe." Maes choked out. Ed swung him over his shoulders playfully.

"Where's the mini hawk?" Ed asked.

"She upstairs with Black Hayate. Said she wanted to finish something to show everyone." Maes struggled in Ed's grip till he put him down. "Anyways, brother take a picture with me!" Ed looked confusedly at Riza who shrugged.

"When Roy told him about how Hughes loved to take pictures he decided he wanted to try photography in honor of the man he was named after. He's actually really good. You should see some of his pictures sometime."

Maes pulled Ed down to his level and said "Cheese." Snapping a picture. He then wandered around the room snapping pictures of Sam and Mia. "Aunt Winry take a picture with me!"

Riza laughed watching her son.

Suddenly doorbell rang again.

~~~Roy~~~

"Here Ed." He handed him Sam and ruffled both their head's playfully before going to open the door.

He was greeted by Al and May. "Hey dad." Al smiled cradling Davy. Roy leaned forward to take his grandson from his son's arms.

"Hello Roy." May greeted him politely.

"Hi May how are things in Xing?" He asked.

"Ling is upholding his word to protect us at all costs so we've actually been faring well. I'm thankful for his help. It's nice knowing we are raising Davy in a safe country." She looked lovingly at her son.

Al kissed Riza on the cheek and fist bumped Ed. "Where's the mini Hawk?" He asked. Suddenly a toy bullet smacked him in the forehead. "Ow." He muttered rubbing his forehead.

"I'm right here." The five year old called out sweetly.

"Lili I told you that you can't shoot people whenever you want." Riza scolded. Lili pouted for a moment before walking over to hug Al. "Hi Bubby." She walked over and hugged Ed. "Hi Bubba."

Roy bounced Davy on his knee watching his daughter as she greeted everyone. He could see why Hughes always bragged about Elicia now. He was constantly resisting the urge to brag about Maes and Lili to everyone he knew. He cast a quick glance at the shelf filled with four thick baby books. Hughes would be proud. Each one was filled with hundreds of pictures of his kids. One for Maes, one for Lili, and even Ed and Al had one although there weren't actually any baby pictures of them. Riza and Roy made sure to take plenty of pictures to make up for it although Maes has seemed to take over the job for them.

A quick knock on the door alerted them that another guest had arrived. Ed opened the door to find Falman saluting. His wife Sarah smiling quietly beside him. The twins were stomping their feet impatiently behind them and finally Emma shoved her way past and plopped onto the couch with an ungraceful thump. Wyatt although following his sister's example was the nicer of the twins and stopped to give Ed a friendly fist bump.

Sarah blushed at the way her children were acting and quickly apologized.

Ed laughed letting Sam perch on his shoulders. "It's fine Sarah. How are you doing Falman?"

Falman let out a groan at the question. "Twelve years old and they are already acting like bratty teens." Horror flitted through his eyes. "Wyatt snuck and tried to drive the car the other day. He almost ran over the cat in the process and ruined his mother's favorite flowers." He glanced at Sam's innocent smile. "I miss when they were that age. So cute always yelling dada and listening to whatever I told them. Now I tell Emma I won't but her a new pair of shoes she won't talk to me for a week!"

"Falman hasn't changed a bit." Roy thought. "Always frantically worrying about something." He chuckled to himself. Suddenly Davy started getting fussy in his arms. He bounced him softly but the baby would not be quieted. Al walked over

"Sorry dad. He's in the middle of teething." Al pulled out a rubber toy and tried to let the baby knaw on it but Davy threw it to the ground and started full out crying.

Roy had an idea and stuck his finger in Davy's mouth pressing against the teeth. Davy quieted instantly. "Huh works on you to."

Al stared at Roy amazed. "How'd you know to do that?"

Roy laughed. "Lili was the same way as a baby. She only quieted when I put a finger in her mouth."

~~~Ed~~~

The house was getting crowded and the doorbell rang once more. "I don't think we are going to have enough room at this rate dad." He called.

Riza hurried to the door and let out a gleeful laugh pulling her best friend Rebecaa into a hug. "Rebecca it's been so long."

Rebecca grinned "You need to come see us more often. Lucille is always talking about how she misses Lili."

At that the five year old piped up. "Where is Lili?" she asked before scurrying off when Riza pointed to the living room.

Ed jumped up seeing Havoc passing Sam off to Falman who continued too coo and wish his kids were this small again. "Havoc!" Ed called running forward.

"Hey Chief! Have you grown since the last time I saw you?" Havoc chuckled.

Ed playfully punched his arm. "You know I'm not self-conscious about my height anymore. I have two kids and I am much taller than Winry now."

"I always knew you too had a thing for each other." Havoc winked and Ed blushed deep red.

Something was off with Havoc and Ed couldn't place his finger on why. Sniffing the air he realized what was wrong. "Havoc?" he asked. "Have you stopped smoking?"

Havoc scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Rebecca made me stop because she thought it was bad to have around Lucille."

"Oh my god Havoc… You've been whipped!" Ed started laughing hysterically clutching his stomach.

Havoc's face turned red. "Shut up Chief. You're going to make me look bad in front of the team! I have not been whipped!"

Ed continued to cry laughing chanting "Havoc's been whipped" over and over until he started chasing him through the house.

~~~Roy~~~

Roy watching Havoc chasing Ed like they were small children. "Even when they have kids they don't grow up eh Davy." He said tickling the baby's belly. Roy carried Davy over to the bright pink play pen where Mia and Sam were now playing. The babies giggled as Sam pinched his checks and stuck out his tongue at them. Roy was watching them play when he was startled by a hand on his shoulder.

Breda smiled cheerfully. "Hi Roy. Great party. Lots of little munchkins running around."

"Breda! Roy pulled him into a short hug. How'd you get in?" Roy noticed the sandwich in Breda's left hand. "I see you brought your own food." He said chuckling.

Breda placed a hand over his heart and stared up at the heavens. "Never go anywhere without one. They bring me joy. Al let me in he-." Breda stared in shock at Ed who had just ripped a bite out of is sandwich and was growling at him.

Roy stared in shock at his son. "Was he having a relapse? He hasn't had an episode in years." Roy stepped forward slowly fearing for his son's mind. "Ed?" He whispered. "You okay?"

Ed suddenly busted out laughing almost choking on the mouth full of sandwich. "I really got you guys! Don't worry ears are not about to pop out of my head." He punched Roy playfully in the arm who looked like he was about to strangle him.

Breda looked mournfully at his sandwich. So Ed tapped him on the shoulder pointing towards the table of food across the room. Breda's face brightened but then he glared at Ed. "Don't scare us like that. I was about to tackle you and yell for Havoc to tranquilize you." Ed smiled innocently at Breda who sighed and then smiled back. "To think you have your own kids yet you're still a kid yourself." Breda saluted Roy before wandering off towards the food.

~~~Ed~~~

Ed was pouting at being called a kid but perked up at the door bell. Al beat Ed to the door and smiled politely. "Hello Marie. Fuery it's been awhile."

Fuery nodded back "You sure have grown Al. Roy says you have a son."

"Oh yes. Davy's over there in the play pen with Mia and Sam. Where are your kids?"

Suddenly four kids barreled into Al almost knocking him over if not for Ed who quickly grabbed his brother halting his decent. "AL, ED, LOOK WHAT I TAUGHT THEM!" Toby screamed in their ears. The seven year old was quite the opposite of his quiet dad. Toby pulling his siblings into a line of oldest to youngest. Thomas, Tara, and little four year old Tally proudly saluted. "ON THREE GUYS. ONE, TWO!"

All four kids took a fighting stance and chanted in unison. "MESS WITH US AND YOU WILL FACE THE FUERY!" Marie laughed at her children as Fuery told them to quiet down while trying not to give away he wasn't actually annoyed.

Al chuckled whispering to Ed. "Well they definitely all take after Marie's side. The pun though was all Fuery." Ed swung an arm around Al's shoulder grinning.

~~~Roy~~~

"Daddy I want to take a picture of everyone together." Maes said holding his camera.

Roy called everyone to attention. "Maes wants to take a picture. Everyone gather in close."

Roy went to stand beside his family as their friends gathered around them. Watching them huddle their kids together and smile; Roy felt his heart swell. They had become more than friends. His team was also his family. Maes fiddled with the camera before running over to Roy.

"Everybody say cheese." He yelled. As the camera flash went off.

That picture would one day be framed and placed on the mantel. Roy looked around the room before his eyes landed on Ed. He smiled "This is all thanks to you Ed. You're the reason I found what mattered most to me in life. Thanks for giving me a chance to be your family. Without you I'd still be alone in that crummy apartment. You may think I saved you but it's the other way around."

As if the boy heard his thoughts Ed spun around grinning cradling Sam and Mia in his arms. "Get over here dad. The family isn't complete without you."

Roy forced back tears in his and said a quick prayer to Hughes. "You were right Hughes. I did need a family."

~~~AUTHOR's NOTE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I finally decided to post a little epilogue I had been meaning to write. Thank you guy's so much for reading and I hope you enjoy this! I have no new stories planned as of the moment because I know school will keep me from writing. Hopefully I will write something for you guys during fall break. Thank you so much for the support. Now it's time to finally say goodbye to this story. Remember we all have monsters inside of us but don't let the monster take over. Stay you! You're all amazing! Bye guys! :)


End file.
